pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
What is Hindun Here
Note: This is an hour-long episode Chris: Puerto Rico, a deadly obstacle course for our teams last time. Sandra was able to use her knowlege on Puerto Rico to help her team win, if hor was at the line, epic fail dude. Candace cotinued to cause mayhem when she stole a pair of glasses and threatened her own two brothers. This time I'm going somewhere no one can bear. Where is it? Find out after the theme song on Total Drama WorldWide. (theme song) (screen switches to loser class) Lisa: 8 teamates contributing to their loss that must be a record Sandra: Pull it together we need to stay calm and win before we might be the last 2 on the team and they are in first class partying til they break their backs. (screen switches to first class) Candace: I just don't see why it's called a pair of pants. Phineas: Why not? Candace: A pair means two like two socks, two shoes, and two people, but only one pants Phineas: Maybe it's because of the legs Candace: Then wouldn't a shirt be called a pair of shirts. Phineas: Okay I don't know Irving: Phineas, this pair of pants feels weird Candace: See what I mean Irving: What's her problem? Phineas: She doesn't get why it's called a pair of pants. Irving: Speaking of which I feel something weird and my pants and I need you to check Phineas: No thanks Irving: Ferb said no and you and Ferb are the noly people I trust with this Candace Confessional: Creepy Phineas: Speaking of which where is Ferb? (screen switches to Ferb and Wendy) Wendy: Ferb, if we want Candace out we need to throw a challenge Ferb: But that will cost us Wendy: BRB Wendy: Lisa, has anyone gotten away with throwing a challenge Lisa: Oh yeah Wendy: Perfect Lisa: But she only got away with it because of a tiebreaker Wendy: Oh Chris PA: Attention passengers please head to loser class Candace: No way last time you dropped us Chris PA: Or you're eliminated. (screen switches to everyone in loser class) Candace: Why did Chris want us here? (Chef throws a knife and it cuts the door open and sucks everyone out) Everybody screams Phineas: Is Chris insane? Lisa: No just sadistic Buford: Is that a religion Lisa: (under her breath) Only in he- Sandra: We need to save ourselves (everyone hits the ground) Isabella: Ow Phineas: (in a slightly higher voice) I think I landed on my coxics Wendy: I think I broke my wrist (screen switches to Chris with the contestants) Wendy: How long should it take for my cast to dry Medic: A few minutes Chris: Welcome to India Baljeet: This isn't India Chris: It is you're just in a giant maze first team to make it out alive wins first class, Bye (flies away in helicopter) Lisa: Let's go left Phineas: We need to go right Phineas Confessional: We're on a winning streak and they have all been done with me being leader changing anything could ruin it that's why I've been wearing the same socks for every destination Lisa: So we need to find away out of this (ground explodes) Chris: Oh yeah I forgot to mention there are some obstacles along the way (screen switches to Danville) Phineas: We need to beware of obstacles Chris: Oh yeah and there will signs telling you what to do Ferb: First obstacle (screen shows huge steel wall with a small open glass case and a small box on the ground) Wendy: For the first challenge we have to put the vicious animal that's under the box into the glass case Isabella: That shouldn't be too hard I mean an animal that fit under this box can't be that vicious (Isabella lifts up the box and a squirrel attacks her) Isabella: Ah! Candace (tosses squirrel) Candace: Phineas (tosses squirrel) Phineas: Buford (tosses squirrel other way) Isabella: Phineas, you lost the squirrel (screen switches to Stanville holding rocks) Lisa: Okay on 3 (Soul tries to throw his rock) not yet, 1, 2, 3, throw (Stanville throws their rocks and run the other direction and the ground explodes) Thaddeus: Wow it actually worked Lisa: Okay the ground is a little rugged but we're still doing great Mandy: Okay remember our next obstacle can be anywhere (hits invisble wall and loses consciousness) Thor: It says we have to break the forcefield Lisa: How's Mandy? Sandra: She's still breathing but not very well. Wake up wake up wake up (Lisa throws a rock at forcefield and it disentegrates) Lisa: Chris has gone to far this time Sandra: What's wrong? Lisa: That forcefield is powerful enough to kill a person Sandra: Oh no Lisa: Mandy we lost (Mandy wakes up) Mandy: We lost? Lisa: No, be careful Mandy: Why? Lisa: You were nearly killed by the forcefield. Mandy rest in the corner the rest of you find anything that can. (screen switches to Danville chasing their squirrel) Buford: I got it (shoves it in the case when he closes it the squirrel gets stuck) Stacy: I'll get it (shoves squirrel in more, closes case and the wall drops) Phineas: Great we're moving on (Danville approaches a huge fence) Ferb: It says we have to climb the electric fence Candace: Maybe you should touch it Wendy: Are you this awful in real life? Candace: What do you mean? Wendy: You asked me touch the electric fence. Candace: I didn't Wendy: Stop lyingFerb Confessional: Candace is so out if we lose. (screen switches to Stanville huddled up) Lisa: What did you find? Thaddeus: Flint. Jan: Wire Soul: An electrical box Rufus: Jumper Cable Thor: Rope Sandra: A green powder Lisa: Okay, that's blasting powder, and we put it here then put the electric box on top use jumper cables to attach the wires between the box and powder then tie the rope to the box light the rope with the flint and Mandy: Kaboom Lisa: 3, 2, 1 (sreen switches to Danville) Wendy: You did Candace: I didn't Ferb is unable to keep it back any longer Ferb: She did (Everyone but Wendy gasps and screen switches to Stanvile) Lisa: 3, 2, 1, and (Lisa lights the fuse and in 5 seconds the electric box explodes and screen switches to Chris outside the exit) Chris: Looks like someone broke the forcefield (bird falls from sky) (screen switches back to Stanville) Mandy: OMG Sandra: Wow the walls look just fine Thaddeus: Let's go Lisa; Wait (Lisa throws a rock and it hits the wall) Lisa: It worked. (screen switches to Danville) Phineas: What was that? Isabella: Let's check (Danville turns to see a huge wall) Isabella: Um Chris: To avoid cheating a wall will block you from moving to the other course Phineas: I guess we have to climb the fence Ferb: We don't he said climb over the fence he never said to climb over the fence itself Candace: I don't get it (screen shows Danville climbing the wall of the maze) Phineas: Great idea Ferb Irving: I knew you'd think of something Baljeet: I'm not a good climber Buford: That's why your connected to me (Danville gets down and find two people in awful clothes and in pain) Blajeet: What are these disgraces doing in this maze you are making a mockery of the country bby showing weakness of yourselves you are repulsive and just ugly I can't believe you are walking around India? Person 1: We have no home Person 2: This is the only place we could stay Phineas Confessional: (crying) I can't believe it Ferb Confessional: (crying) Baljeet is awful Candace Confessional: (crying) What is his problem? Wendy Confessional: (crying) Who is that obnoxious? Isabella Confessional: (crying) You are so next Baljeet: Maybe we should go Phineas: We're really sorry bye (Danville runs away too far to hear) Person 1: (to Person 2) Nice acting Person 2: (to Person 1) I can't believe Chris hired us to make them do that (screen switches to Stanville) Lisa: Okay go through the wires without hitting any Mandy: That's not easy (screen shows thousnads of wires) Lisa: Okay 4 of us will go and the other stay here til we're done Soul: Ladies first (Sandra, Mandy, Jan, and Lisa begin) Mandy: So what happens if you hit one of these (Sandra falls, hits a string and is sent back to the start) Lisa: Woh. Jan: I'm halfway there Lisa: I'm 3/5 of the way there Mandy: I'm struggling (Mandy hits a wire and is sent back to start) Jan and Lisa finish Jan: We're done Lisa: You're up Soul, Rufus, and Thor make it Lisa: Slowly guys your doing great Mandy: This is not easy Sandra: Its not much easier for me either my leg is what got me Thaddeus: Then remove the leg Sandra: I can'tI'll fall (the three crash into Lisa) Lisa: See you didnt know you were done let's go to the next obstacle (Stanville approaches a flashing floor of red and green lights) Mandy: It says to cross the floor but avoid the red tiles they will burn you Thaddeus: I doubt a light could burn us (puts foot on red tile and Thaddeus screams) Thaddeus: How is that possible? Sandra: I'll go first (Sandra crosses and her leg comes off midway) Sandra: Could someone please get my leg? Jan: I'll do it (Jan crosses only getting burnt twice and gets Sandra's leg) Sandra: Okay the rest of you can come (screen switches to Danville) Phineas: Where's the obstacle? (a rope ties up Danville and there are locks) Candace: It says to find a 5 tiny T-shaped keys in the mud (screen switches to a humongous area of mud) Phineas: That's a lot of mud Candace: It says four keys will unlock all of you and onl one will open and the door won't be able to open til everyone's free Ferb: Let's go search (screen switches to Stanville crossing the floor) Rufus Ow Mandy: Eeh Thaddeus: It burns Lisa: Just run across it Rufus: I'm almost there and done Mandy: Thaddeus, we can make if we work together Thaddeus: It's our only choice Lisa: Guys hurry your feet are gonna burn Mandy: They already are Mandy Confessional: That was the most painful experience I have ever gone through Mandy: We're done Jan: Man that had to hurt Mandy: It felt like walking in a volcano Thor: Technically, you can't walk in a volcano since there's lava inside you'd sink Lisa: Let's go (screen shows a bunch of spinning propellers) Thaddeus: We have to go through these don't we Lisa: Or not Sandra: What do you mean? Lisa: We could ride them Thaddeus Confessional: It's great to have Lisa as a leader she knows what to do. Jan: Okay (screen switches to Stanville on the propellers) Jan: This seems dangerous Lisa: As long as you know when to jump and duck Rufus: If only that were possible Thaddeus I already got through Sandra: You and Jan are the only ones left Jan comes out Jan: Now Rufus Rufus: I have concerns for my life Lisa: Just do it Rufus: Look I'm Lisa: Out you just finished Rufus: Wow, llet's go Lisa: Next obstacle, grab key taped to shark (screen switches to Danville searching) Phineas: I know we can find something Candace: We've been looking for 5 hours Isabella: And only got one key Baljeet: To a lock we can't reach (screen switches to Stanville) Lisa: I'll do it Lisa swimming and gets it from the shark Mandy: Man we're doing great Lisa: Yeah, I wonder how Danville is doing (screen switches to Danville) Baljeet: Are you checking your cast? Wendy: Every 5 seconds (screen switches back to Stanville) Sandra: Next we have to grab the ostrich Jan: Well that shouldn't be too hard (Jan goes to grab the head and the ostrich ducks and moves) Jan: I stand correct it Lisa: If we all go maybe we can get it Lisa: He's fast Rufus: Too fast Thor: We might lose Mandy: He's so irritating Jan: I've missed him 3 times Thaddeus: That's it (Thaddeus dives at the ostrich and grabs the top of it's head) Thaddeus: I got it (ostrich bites Thaddeus) Lisa: Hey the door opened Thaddeus: (sarcastically) Yeah, don't mind the ostrich iting my hand Jan: I hope we win Lisa: Our next obstacle is to relax the angry panda Sandra: I have a strawberry (Sandra throws strawberry into panda's mouth and he falls asleep) Lisa: Awesome, I see Chris (Stanville exits maze) Chris: Nice Stanville, you win first class Lisa: Oh my gosh we won Sandra: Maybe we should get the other team Chris: (lying) I'm sure they are close by 16 hours later Candace: I can't believe we just finished the key task Phineas: Maybe Stanville messed up Wendy: Can we lay down I am so tired Phineas: No we can't give up (screen switches to outside of maze) Lisa: Maybe, you should get them Chris: I'll give them 8 more hours 8 hours later Phineas: We finally reached the top of the wall (Chris comes in the plane) Candace: Did we win Chris: Stanville won yesterday, you gotta send someone home (screen switches to first class) Soul: Finally back in first class Lisa: I feel kinda bad for Danville though, Phineas told me they spent over 16 hours on a task Jan: Ouch (screen switches to elimination room) Chris: Pathetic job today who spends over 16 hours on 1 task Phineas: It wasn't easy Chris: Whatever, time to vote (Wendy double stamps Candaces passport) (Phineas stamps Baljeets passport) (Isabella is sleeping, wakes up, then votes Baljeet) (Candace votes Wendy) (Ferb votes Candace) Chris: Okay you've cast your votes if you get a barf bag Stacy: Just hand them out we're tired Chris: Stacy, Jenny, Wendy, Ferb, Phineas, Buford, Isabella, Irving, and the last bag goes to Cand- Buford: Wait, I am tired, hungry, and bored, I'm quitting (everyone gasps) Buford runs out of the plane without a parachute Chris: I think you might want this (tosses parachute) Chris: Buford quitting put a target on Baljeet's back will he remove it find out next time on Total Drama WorldWide Trivia *The title is based of the question, what is hidden here *This is the first hour long special that wasn't a reunion *Buford is the 3rd person to quit﻿ Category:Fanon Works Category:Article stubs Category:Crossovers Category:International Crossovers Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Dialogue Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes